PRIVAT Was Niam weiß
Allgemeines zur Stadt Da Niam in der Stadt aufgewachsen ist, ist sie mit der Stadt vertraut. Du kennst viele öffentliche Gebäude und Viertel. Im Zweifel frag' mich einfach. Personen & Gruppierungen Ernesto Barone *Manchmal, wenn das Licht schräg in seine Augen fällt, haben diese einen roten Schimmer. Auch er sieht im Dunkeln - nicht so gut wie Niam, aber besser als die meisten Menschen *Er zieht den Handschuh niemals aus, wenn jemand dabei ist - nicht einmal im Bett *Das Amulett hat er immer an oder zumindest in Griffweite *Niam hatte schon von Anfang an ein seltsames Gefühl bei Ernesto. Für sie wirkt er stark, entschlossen, als könne er Alles erreichen... aber auch irgendwie düster. Es ist, als ob Dunkelheit seine Seele umwölkt. Gleichzeitig nannte er sie einmal "Mein Licht". *Ernesto wirkt auf manche hyperaktiv, fast manisch. Er schläft wenig, isst manchmal tagelang fast nichts - und doch scheint er dadurch nicht geschwächt *Eine Marotte ist es, nur Silber- oder Goldbesteck, -teller und -gegenstände zu verwenden. Kupfer, Bronze und Eisen tut er als "zu profan" an *Ernesto hat Kontakte in die Unterwelt, führt allerdings ein strenges Regime und duldet weder Ungehorsam noch Exzesse *Ernesto besitzt in der Stadt mehrere Villen, Stadthäuser und andere Aufenthaltsorte. In seiner offiziellen Villa ist er fast nie, außer wenn er Gäste erwartet oder einen Empfang gibt. Niam kennt einige seiner bevorzugten Aufenthaltsorte, aber irgendwie hat sie den Verdacht, dass auch sie nicht alle kennt. Ebenso weiß sie von verschiedenen Geheimgängen, aber sicherlich nicht von allen. *Hin und wieder hat Ernesto (Alb-)Träume, aus denen er schweißgebadet hochschreckt. Niam musste lernen, dass es ein sicherer Weg ist, seinen Zorn auzf sich zu ziehen, wenn man ihn dann tröstet, als sei er ein "schwaches, kleines Kind". Wenn sie nach so einem Traum in seinem Bette liegt, zieht er sie entweder an seine Brust, "fällt" über sie her als gäbe es kein Morgen (und nimmt sich, was er will) - oder steht einfach auf und geht an seinen Schreibtisch um zu arbeiten. Er redet nicht über seine Träume und misst ihnen, wie es scheint, keinerlei Bedeutung bei. *Ernesto respektiert Stärke. Selbst für seine Gegner hat er Respekt übrig, wenn sie sich als stark und unbeugsam erweisen - was ihn nicht daran hindert, sie zu vernichten. Velen Bacchus Bacchus ist einer der Patrizier der Stadt und wie Ernesto Mitglied im Rat. In der Vergangenheit hat Bacchus oft Ernestos Kreise gestört, sich gegen ihn gestellt und anfangs sogar versucht, ihm Besitztümer streitig zu machen. In letzter Zeit scheint er aber in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, während sich Ernesto nach und nach ein Geschäft Velens nach dem anderen einverleibt. Ernesto hat auch bereits einmal einen Attentäter angeheuert, der für viel Geld nur einen Auftrag hatte: Nachts in Velens Schlafzimmer zu schleichten, wenn dieser dort nächtigt und ihm einen Blumenstrauß auf den Nachttisch zu stellen... Orte Ernestos Stadtvilla Die Villa, in der Ernesto hauptsächlich Empfänge zu geben und Feiern auszurichten pflegt. Letzteres tut er durchaus häufiger - einerseits aus Prestige-Gründen, andererseits, um sich Freunde und Feinde nahe zu halten. Das angesprochene Gebäude ist ein Bau im klassischen, südländischen Stil aus hellem Stein, umgeben von einem großen, weitläufigen Garten. Im Erdgeschoss befinden sich die Säle, die Küche, die Salons und der Wintergarten, während im Obergeschoss verschiedene Wohnbereiche untergebracht sind. Hier hat auch Niam, als Ernestos bevorzugte Favouritin, ein eigenes Zimmer, welches eine Verbindungstür zu dem Schlafzimmer aufweist, dass er in den seltenen Fällen, da er hier einmal nächtigt, bewohnt. In ihrem Zimmer hat Niam auch einen gut ausgestatteten Kleiderschrank sowie eine Schmuckschatulle und ein Messerset. Im Keller des Hauses befinden sich neben Weinkeller, Vorratsraum und einem Raum mit drei kleinen Zellen auch ein größerer, abgeschlossener Bereich, den zu betreten Ernesto ihr (und so ziemlich jemdem anderen) strikt untersagt hat. Er selbst scheint diesen Bereich jedoch auch nicht oder nur sehr selten zu betreten. Ereignisse Tag 21 In der Nacht hat Niam einen fürchterlichen Albtraum (siehe unten), der ihr erschreckend real vorkommt. Danach kann sie kaum wieder einschlafen, fühlt sich jedoch fertig, wie gerädert. Auch andere Leute scheinen schlecht geschlafen zu haben, wie sie feststellen kann, wenn sie Diener oder Bürger beobachtet. Allerdings ist sie auch kaum in der Lage aus zu gehen, immer wieder ist Niam schwindlig, die Beine sacken ihr weg. Ist sie möglicherweise krank? Irgend etwas ist nicht in Ordnung, latent hat sie um sich herum das Gefühl von Dunkelheit, ähnlich dem, dass sie immer mal wieder bei Ernesto hat. Tag 22 Als du am Morgen, nach einem weiteren Traum (siehe unten) schließlich erwachst, fühlst du dich - vermutlich zum ersten Mal im Leben - wirklich krank. Trotz der Decken die über dir ausgebreitet liegen, frierst du. Du bist so schwach, dass du dich kaum rühren kannst, die Hand, die du hebst, zitterst. Dein Kopf fühlt sich an, als wolle er zerspringen, dein Mund ist trocken, wie ausgedörrt. Draußen ist es hell. Jemand hat Fenster geöffnet, von irgendwo her dringt das Zwitschern von Vögeln. Da dämmert dir, dass du auch die Decken nicht über dich gezogen hast, nicht diese. Du versuchst dich aufzurichten, doch gleich darauf sinkst du wieder kraftlos in die Kissen zurück. Dein Herz rast, als wärst du gerade einmal durch die Stadt gerannt, schon diese kleine Anstrengung hat dich restlos ausgelaugt. "Bleib liegen" hörst du eine, nein SEINE, Stimme. Und gleich darauf ist Ernesto an deiner Seite. Er muss am Schreibpult gesessen haben. Du blickst in sein Gesicht - es ist wie immer. So blass und so edel, mit scharfen Zügen und Augen, in denen Feuer brennt. Nein, er wirkt nicht müde, wirkt nicht krank. Seine Hand greift nach einem Becher und setzt ihn dir an die Lippen. "Trink das, mein Herz. Danach sollte es dir bald besser gehen." Klingt da wirklich Besorgnis in seiner Stimme? Gerade als du den Becher wieder absetzt, fällt dir etwas auf. Etwas, was du noch nicht gesehen hast: Am Ansatz des Handschuhs, an seiner Schulter, dort wo du die Ausläufer einer Tätowierung ausmachen kannst, da... ja, es scheint fast so, als würde dieser Teil der Tätowierung leicht glühen. Nur schwach, den meisten wäre es vermutlich nie aufgefallen, dir aber... (Rest dann im Gespräch) Träume Seit sie jung ist, hat Niam Träume. Viele davon wirken sehr farbig, lebendig, manche wiederholen sich - und selbst wenn nicht, so tauchen doch immer wieder vergleichbare Elemente in ihnen auf. Im Folgenden eine Kurzbeschreibung häufiger Träume: Die leuchtende Stadt Niam träumt von einer Stadt, ganz aus weißem Stein, goldenem und silbernem Metall, Holz und Licht erbaut. Sanft schmiegt sie sich in die umgebenden Hügel und öffnet sich auf einer Seite sanft dem Ufer des großen Sees, an dem sie liegt. Die Türme der Stadt ragen hoch in den Himmel und sind durch schmale Brücken verbunden. Schlanke Wesen mit hellen Haare - meist blond, aber auch hellbraun, silber, rot und blau kommen vor - und großen Ohren, die wie die Elfen der Kindermärchen aussehen, leben in ihr. Lebende Winde und Gestalten aus Wasser sind hier ebenso zu finden wie Wesen aus reinem Licht. Niam - die sich selbst nicht erblicken kann - scheint in dieser Stadt zu leben und bekannt zu sein. Immer wieder träumt sie von verschiedenen Episoden eines Lebens: Mal erntet sie Früchte in einem wundervollen Garten, mal ist sie mit diesen "Elfen" schwimmen. Ein andermal hilft sie - mit schlanken Händen - einem verletzten Tier, während sie in einem anderen Traum eine Art Andacht besucht, die zu Ehren eines weiblichen, weißen Drachen mit mehreren Engelsflügeln gehalten wurde. Die Liebenden Es ist Nacht in diesem Traum. Niam - oder das Wesen, von dem sie träumt, es scheint weiblich zu sein - schleicht sich vorsichtig durch Gehölz. Irgendwo schreit ein Käuzchen. Schon fühlt sie sich verloren, als schließlich das Geräusch von Wasser zu vernehmen ist. Das Herz schlägt schneller, als sie einen Ast zur Seite schiebt und hindurchschlüpft, auf eine Lichtung. Am anderen Ende der kleinen Lichtung ist eine unebene Felswand, von der Wasser in mehreren Kaskaden einen kleinen Fall hinunter in ein natürliches Becken fällt. Es ist Halbmond, die Lichtung ist in silbriges Licht getaucht. Kühler Wind streicht über die Lichtung und ihr fröstelt, als sie sich - ein wenig unsicher - auf einen großen Stein am Rande des Becken setzt. Sie scheint nur ein dünnes Kleidchen anzuhaben und reibt sich mit den Händen über die Oberarme. Dann lauscht sie, als sie meint ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Der Blick wandert zum Wasserfall, die Steine hinauf - und erblicken eine Gestalt, die am oberen Rand steht. Eine kurze Schrecksekunde, dann ist sie erleichtert, als die Gestalt mit mehreren unmenschlichen aber doch leicht erscheinenden Sprüngen von Fels zu Fels hinabspringt. Freudig erhebt sie sich und wirft sich IHM in die Arme: Ein Humanoide, größer als sie, wunderschön anzusehen, fast perfekt. Eine breite Brust, muskulöse Arme, ein markantes Kinn. Dunkle Haare, die im Winde wehen und den Blick auf seine Ohren freigeben, die gleichfalls spitz, aber beileibe nicht so lang wie die ihren sind. Als dieser Mann mit den tiefen, blau-violetten Augen sie umarmt und sie sich küssen, wird Niam (der träumenden, nicht der im Traum) schlagartig klar, dass hier etwas ist, was nach Meinung vieler nicht sein sollte. Stärke, Unbeugsamkeit und Dunkelheit umgeben diesen Mann - so ganz anders, als ihre grazile, sanfte, helle Welt. Dann verschwimmt der Traum in den Eindrücken einer Liebesnacht. Die Schlacht Eine Schlacht tobt - Schreie, Blut, Waffengeklirr. Magie! Elementare prallen aufeinander, Windstöße und Feuerbälle prasseln auf die Kombatanten ein. Niam steht auf der Seite ihres Volkes, die alle entschlossen silbrige Waffen in Händen halten. Über Ihnen fliegen riesige Vögel, die Bogenschützen und Magier tragen. Ihre Gegner sind hochgewachsene, ausnehmen schöne Wesen mit spitzen Ohren und dunklem oder rauchgrauem Haar. Diese kämpfen mit Waffen, die so hart sind wie Stahl und gebieten über Feuer und Dunkelheit. Diese sind weniger als sie, viel weniger - doch sie sind fürchterlich. Die "Schönen" stürmen furchtlos vor, brechen in die Schlachtreihen ihres Volkes - und hindurch. Holz trifft auf Stahl, Feuer verbrennt Haut und Haar. Ein jeder der Angreifer scheint mehreren ihres Volkes gewachsen zu sein, fast scheint es, als könne Nichts und Niemand sie aufhalten. Nur mit Mühe und unter großen Verlusten können die Angreifer zum Stehen gebracht werden, doch sie scheinen entschlossen, nicht aufzugeben. Niam stellt sich mit ihrer Gruppe einem männlichen Angreifer in hölzernern Rüstung und Helm. Ein schwarzer Blitz fegt durch ihre Reihen, als der Angreifer die Hand hebt und gurgelnd bricht Niams Nebenmann zur Seite. Schreind springt eine Elfe den Mann an - nur um wie beiläufig hinweg gefegt zu werden. Auch Niam springt vor, hebt ihr Schwert, schlägt zu - und wird von dem Speer des Angreifers pariert. Ein kräftiger Stoß wirft sie zu Boden. Sie schließt die Augen, wartet auf den Tod... der nicht kommt. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnet, sieht sie durch die Öffnung des Helmes in das Gesicht ihres Geliebten, der mit seinem Speer über sie hinweg einen ihrer Kameraden ersticht. "Flieh, solange du kannst" zischt er ihr zu und wendet sich zur Seite, um einem weiteren Angriff zu begegnen. Mit Tränen in den Augen greift Niam ihre Waffe - und springt auf... Nacht 20/21 "Lauf!" Eine Hand schleudert dich beiseite. Im nächsten Moment zerbirst ein Feuerball dort wo du eben noch gestanden hast. Flammen erhellen das Dunkel, versengen Stein, Holz und Tuch. Die Hitzewelle brandet über dich hinweg, versengt dir Haut und Haar. Du blinzelst, als das Feuer erstirbt und es wieder dunkel wird. Im nächsten Moment dringt erneut Licht durch das filigrane Fenster des Raumes in dem du dich befindest. "Meldiron?" hörst du dich rufen. "Meldiron?! Alles in Ordnung?" "Mir geht es gut" sagt dein männlicher Begleiter, der dich eben zur Seite gestoßen hatte, als er sich aus den Schatten löst. Du siehst eine schlanke Gestalt (du weißt, dass er männlich ist, auch wenn die Züge sehr sanft und eher feminin sind) mit heller Haut, langen, spitzen Ohren und sonnengelben Haaren, bekleidet mit einer leichten Rüstung aus silbernem Metall, ein schlankes Schwert um die Hüfte gegürtet. "Wir müssen hier raus". Du nickst und öffnest die Tür. Das Fauchen von Flammen mischt sich mit Schreien, als ihr den Gang entlang hastet. Irgendwo über euch birst Stein, das ganze Gebäude bebt. Schon fürchtest du, dass ihr es nicht schaffen werdet, da erreicht ihr doch die Tür nach außen. Als du in die Nacht trittst, stockt dir für einen Moment der Atem. Feuerschein färbt den Nachthimmel rot. Der kleine Außenposten - aus weißem Stein und silbrigem Metall erbaut, mit schlanken, filigranen Häusern und Türmen, allesamt kunstvoll verziert - erbebt, als weitere Vernichtung vom Himmel. Schwarz und rot färben sich die Bauten, Trümmer fliegen umher. Dein Blick geht nach oben, doch du siehst keine Sterne, siehst nicht den Mond. Nur ein schwarzer, gigantischer Schatten, der über euch schwebt. Du weißt, dass ein Schlachtkreuzer der Duk'zarist, des Volks der Dunkelheit, über euch schwebt, doch weigert sich dein Verstand die Realität zu fassen. Aus Dutzenden von magischen Geschützen werden Flammen geschleudert. Nur mit Mühe weichst du einer Flammenwalze aus und hastest einige Stufen hoch. Krachen fällt einer der filigranen Türme in sich zusammen, Staub wirbelt auf, hüllt dich ein. Von den Zinnen siehst du, dass nicht ihr das eigentliche Ziel dieses Angriffs seid. Obgleich der komplette Außenposten in Trümmern liegt, obgleich die Mitglieder deines Volkes um dich herum sterben, seid ihr nicht mehr als etwas, was man am Wegesrand mitnimmt. Mit Tränen in die Augen siehst du, wie die Stadt deines Volkes, die zu beschützen du hier stationiert warst, in Flammen steht. Hell lodern sie gen Himmel, einem Scheiterhaufen gleich. Dann, ein Aufschlag, eine dunkle Kugel, die die Realität verschlingt. Die Stadt ist nicht mehr. Und mit ihr all ihre Bewohner. Du sackst auf die Knie, verzweifelt ob dieser Greultaten und schreist deine Verzweiflung in die Nacht. --- Schweißgebadet schreckst du aus dem Schlaf. Du kannst nicht einmal schreien, so trocken ist dein Mund. Das Blut rauscht in deinen Ohren und im ersten Moment glaubst du, deine Brust würde zerspringen, so klopft dein Herz. Du bist immer noch an dem Ort, da du dich nieder gelegt hast. Dir ist speiübel, dein Kopf pocht vor Schmerz. Draußen ist es dunkel, der Morgen scheint noch fern. Und doch weißt du nicht, ob du noch einmal wirst schlafen können, in dieser Nacht. Dabei war dies doch nur ein Traum. Nur ein böser Traum... Mental Health: Absurd / -4 Nacht 21/22 Du stehst auf einer kahlen, vom Wind umtosten Ebene. Kahle Bäume strecken ihre schwarzen Äste mahnend in den Himmel. Dichte Wolken stehen am Himmel, verdecken die Sonne und färben alles grau. Kalt ist es, eisig kalt. Zitternd stehst du auf einem Felsen, nur mit einem dünnen, silbrig schimmernden Kleid. Ernesto hat dir das Kleid geschenkt, damals, zu dem ersten Ball, da er dich mitgenommen hat. Du erinnerst dich an etwas und greifst durch den Seitenschlitz des Kleides zu deinem Oberschenkel. Ja, dort ist das Stilett, lang und scharf. Als du die Hand zurück ziehst ist sie voller Blut. Erschrocken drehst du die Handinnenflächen nach oben und siehst, dass deine beiden Hände blutrot sind. Hastig versuchst du das Blut abzustreifen, deine Bemühungen färben das Kleid rot. Doch gleich wie sehr du dich auch anstrengst, das Blut von deinen Händen weicht nicht. Es ist wie ein Mal, dass dich zeichnet. Dann hörst du sie – die Stimmen. Sie flüstern und wispern, kennen deinen Namen, klagen dich an. Du blickst auf, siehst dich um – und bemerkst, wie sich körperlose Gestalten um dich herum materialisieren. Du kennst sie – es sind jene, die du von ihrem irdischen Leben befreit hast. All jene, die Böses getan haben, die sterben mussten… oder? Du raffst dein Kleid und rennst, verfolgt von den Geistern, die mit ihren kalten, durchsichtigen Händen nach dir greifen. Du rennst nach vorne, die einzige Richtung die dir bleibt. Da, eine Gestalt. Noch ein Geist? Nein, jemand aus Fleisch und Blut! Ernesto! Du rennst auf ihn zu, rufst seinen Namen… doch er lächelt nur müde und wendet sich ab. Die Hände in den Taschen geht er einfach davon. Du schreist auf, Tränen ringen über deine Wangen. Du streckst die Hand nach ihm aus, versuchst ihn zu erreichen… da wirst du je von den Geisterhänden, die dich eingeholt haben, zurück gerissen. Du hörst das Reißen von Stoff, spürst die eiskalten, scharfen Nägel auf deiner Haut brennen, merkst, wie dein Kopf an den Haaren zurückgerissen wird. Das Letzte was du siehst ist Ernestos Winken, ehe er hinter einem Baum verschwindet. --- Schweißgebadet schreckst du aus dem Schlaf. Du kannst nicht einmal schreien, so trocken ist dein Mund. Dir ist kalt, eiskalt. Und schwach fühlst du dich, so schwach wie noch niemals zuvor. Kaum kannst du die Glieder regen und jäh sackst du wieder auf die Bettstatt. Draußen ist es dunkel, der Morgen scheint noch fern. Du versuchst wach zu bleiben, die aufzurichten, unwillig, noch einmal zu träumen. Doch schon versinkst du wieder in der Schwärze einer Ohnmacht… ''Mental Health: Almost Impossible / -6 '' Niams Aufträge *Victor Fjord mit allen Mitteln uns gewogen machen. Dabei ist alles erlaubt. Sicherstellen, dass er nicht zu Bacchus geht und wenn möglich auch abklären wie stark er unter Colios Kontrolle ist. *Mehr über den neuen Kommandanten des Tol Rauko herausfinden. Darüber am Besten über Sofia Chorba gehen. *Wer ist der merkwürdige Mann der mit den beiden zu tun hat und von dem es keine Beschreibung gibt? *Fernhalten von der merkwürdigen Magierin und ihrem Begleiter, weil die sehr gefährlich sind. *Lucius Camparelli mit einer Frau (am besten einer Prostituierten) erwischt werden lassen. Probleme: *Niam mag Victor wirklich gerne und könnte da in eine Zwickmühle geraten. *Eventuell muss Victors Hausmädchen verschwinden. *Niam mag Sofia bisher nicht (wegen Eifersucht) und wird das unterdrücken müssen. *Wie soll man Camparelli nur ne Prostituierte unterjubeln (Dirk weis das jetzt offplay und wird sich darauf nie einlassen auch wenn ich mich auf den Kopf stelle)? Pläne: *Herausfinden wer die Bilder von Sofia haben möchte / mit ihr zum Haus des Bildersammlers gehen *Wer ist der Kerl der Sofia verfolgt (Munin)? *Umbra finden und ausschalten *Mit Ernesto über die Träume reden. Da er das nicht mag, aber nur Face2Face und nicht telepathisch Weitere Charakter- und Storyentwicklung Ich wollte dir nur sagen dass ich es frustrierend finde die ganze Zeit nur von einem SC/NSC zum anderen zu laufen und die auszufragen. Ich bekomme null Info und kann daher auch absolut nicht agieren weil ich ein reiner Befehlsempfänger bin, sondern nur reagieren. Das mit dem Chi hat dem ganzen dann die Krone aufgesetzt. Das mit den Briefen am Schluss fand ich dann auch sehr frustrierend. ABER: Das nächste mal setze ich Ernesto die Akebuse auf die Brust und bin danach ganz sicher nicht mehr seine Untergebene. Sofia und Lin Feng haben Niam da einige Erkenntnisse beschert ;) BRoK-Martin 14:40, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Na, der Rest bekommt auch nur die Infos die sie sich erspielen. Lucius hat zum Beispiel auch NScs abgeklappert und Fragen gestellt. : Was das mit Lin Feng angeht, fand' ich das eigentlich als guter Weg, damit du noch einmal mit den anderen in's Gespräch kommst und Niam auch mal über sich selbst nachdenkt. Das scheint ja funktioniert zu haben. : Was die Briefe angeht - dir wird aufgefallen sein, dass Euro den Brief zum Beispiel auch nicht bekommen hat. Was aber wiederum daran liegt, wie manche SCs in der Vergangenheit in Erscheinung getreten sind. Mit dabei sein wirst du dennoch, da bin ich mir sicher - ich habe die Formulierung absichtlich so gewählt dass eigentlich spätestens Sofia dich mitnehmen muss. Und dann ist die ganze Gruppe woanders, also gleiche Möglichkeit für alle.--62.8.242.130 14:56, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : : Ist ja nicht so dass ich es nicht versucht hätte, aber ich habe einfach nie was bekommen-weil eben jeder weis dass ich Ernestos Anhängsel bin. Alle Infos die ich bekomme haben andere schon längst. Kein Wunder wenn schon Möchtegernassasinen von mir Bescheid wissen... Klar aber Euro hat die Witwe, Lucius seine Familie, Sofia die Kirche und den Orden, Victor die halbe Stadt und ich hab Ernesto aber von dem kommt nix, im Gegenteil für den muss ich Sachen machen. Und von wegen gleiche Chance: Da komm ich auch wieder als Anhängsel hin. Na ja mal schauen, das nächste mal wird sich mein Status auf jeden Fall ändern, so oder so ;-) BRoK-Martin 15:50, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :: Was wusste die Möchtegern assassine vor dir? Das es Kopfgeld auf Euros Char gibt? Na das war ja vorher schon klar. Und du hast dich ja nicht erkundigt wieviel. Überhaupt hast du nie so Dinge gemacht wie "Christian, Niam kennt doch sicherlich..." oder "Ich frage mal nach, ob...". Warum sollte Ernesto von selbst Dinge an dich weiter geben von denen er nicht denkt, dass du sie wissen musst, zumal, wenn du in letzter Zeit seine Aufträge nicht richtig ausführst (aus seiner Sicht)? --Efferdan 16:24, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Ich hab mal mit jens besprochen was ich vorhabe und er meinte ich soll dich besser mal vorwarnen. Also: Niam wird Ernesto sagen, dass sie von ihm träumt und das er auch von ihr träumt (da ist sie sich jetzt sicher). Sie ist eine Sylvain (Licht) und er ein Duk-Zarist (dunkel) und dass hell und dunkel nur nebeneinander existieren können, aber nicht am selben Fleck. Da sie ihm aber immer untergeordnet war ist sie nun grau/Zwielicht und daher nicht sie selbst (Lin Feng und Sofia habe sie darauf gebracht). Also entweder wird sie jetzt seine richtige Partnerin (hell und dunkel gleichberechtigt wie Yin und Yang) oder sie muss ihn verlassen um sie selbst zu sein. Sie wird nicht mehr seine Handlangerin und gedungene Mörderin sein. Dann gibt es halt nur drei Möglichkeiten 1. Partner (eventuell auch Heirat) 2. sie verlässt ihn und ist dann arbeitslos 3. er tötet sie (sie weis ja schon sehr viel über ihn). Ich bin mir über 3. voll bewusst, würde mich aber freuen wenn die Liebe bei ihm doch stark genug ist um ihn davon abzuhalten ;) BRoK-Martin 23:27, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) *sigh* Na dann. Aber ja, (3) wird es nur werden, wenn Niam versucht ihn zu erpressen oder so. --16:22, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: :: Gut, dass würde sie nie machen. Sie liebt Ernesto217.151.156.2 21:51, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Privat Kategorie:Niam